legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirtan Loor
Kirtan Loor was a former Imperial liaison to CorSec and an Imperial Intelligence agent who played a large role in the events surrounding the capture of Coruscant by the New Republic. In time, Loor would prove to be one of Rogue Squadron's most persistent enemies. Loor resembled a much taller and younger Grand Moff Tarkin, and possessed the ability to fully retain memories. Both of these traits made Loor very arrogant, and made him feel superior above others. Biography Early Career The earliest details of Kirtan Loor show that he was once an Imperial Liaison Officer to CorSec. The officers he was assigned to were none other than Gil Bastra, Iella Wessiri, and Corran Horn. Loor was not interested in the internal affairs of CorSec, and even less in its officers. Loor also took great delight in complicating otherwise simple cases, even to the point of letting Corran's father's killer go free. After enduring years of abuse under Loor, Gil, Iella, and Corran hatched a plot to escape Loor. After they managed to escape right under his nose, Loor then joined Imperial Intelligence and vowed to track down the three former CorSec officers and have his revenge. He almost caught up with Corran Horn on the planet of Garqi - Corran Horn was posing as Eamon Yzalli, aide to Prefect Mosh Barris as one of the aliases created by Gil Bastra. Corran was involved in a plot to free a Duros prisoner by the name of Lai Nootka who had some valuable spare parts for Corran's X-Wing. Corran was able to frame Mosh Barris for his "murder" and Loor was sent to investigate. Corran and Loor missed each other by a matter of hours. Three months after events on Garqi, Loor managed to track down and capture Gil Bastra, though Gil had insisted that he had let Loor catch him on purpose, to keep pursuit off his friends. Loor then attempted to interrogate Gil, but when he put Gil in a bacta tank to cure him of a fatal disease, he failed to realize that Gil had an allergy to bacta. Gil died in the interrogation attempt, leaving Loor back where he started. In the hopes of learning the location of Corran Horn, Loor then devised a strategy to arrest one of Horn's known friends, Rhyley Stargazer. Using the charade of a diplomatic overture of friendship between Corellia and Orupia as a means to instigate the arrest of Stargazer, Loor personally assigned Mack Jasper and Rikeekh Norssohn with taking Stargazer in through any means above all else. As the mission got under way however, it was at that time he was recalled to Coruscant by Ysanne Isard. Employment Under Isard After his recall to Coruscant, Loor met Ysanne Isard, Director of Imperial Intelligence. Isard then recruited Loor and ordered him to track down and destroy Rogue Squadron. Reasons for why Loor was chosen are unknown, though it is suspected that Isard knew of his vendetta against Corran Horn, who at the time was a member of Rogue Squadron. Working with Admiral Devlia, Loor managed to track down Rogue Squadron to their base on Talasea. Fortunately for Rogue Squadron, Devlia was skeptical and mistrusted Loor's abilities. He only sent a single squad of stormtroopers, who were easily dispatched by Rogue Squadron, but one of the squadron's pilots, Lujayne Forge, was killed in the attack. When the New Republic retaliated and attacked Devlia's headquarters on Vladet, Loor made his escape. He was then ordered to go to Borleias, which was a vital stepping stone for the New Republic to reach Coruscant. After his arrival, Loor met with General Evir Derricote. Loor warned Derricote about the inevitable New Republic attack, and also spied on Derricote. After Derricote managed to repel the first New Republic assault, Isard ordered Loor to bring Derricote back to Coruscant with him. Foot Note This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:NPCs